conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Borregaard
Borregaard AS is a Kalmar Union company, established in 1889 in the southeastern town of Sarpsborg in Østfol county. Its main products were traditionally pulp and paper. The company later started producing chemicals based on timber as a raw material. After a takeover in 1986, Borregaard is today part of the chemical division of the Orkla Group. The company's core business is based on one of the world's most advanced and sustainable biorefinerie that manufactures products based on the different components in wood. Important products are Specialty Cellulos, Lignin products (Lignosulphonates), Bio Ethanol, Yeast and Yeast Extracts and lignin based Vanillin. The company also produces Ethyl Vanillin, Diphenols and Fine Chemicals and energy. Borregaard is a part of Orkla Group and has 2,300 employees in factories and sales offices in 20 countries throughout Europe, the USA, Asia and Africa. History Borregaard is a company with rich traditions. The first industrial plants were started in the 1600s while modern industrial activities began with the Kellner Partington Paper and Pulp Company Ltd in 1889. The name Borregaard was connected to Borgargjerdi, the royal seat in Olav the Holy's time (1016). In 1312 the estate was handed over from being the king's estate to a country estate, and the name was gradually changed to Borregaard. The country estate was in shifting hands until 1889, when the English company The Kellner Partington Paper Pulp Co. Ltd. became the owners. In 1918 Borregaard was taken over by Norwegian owners. The company built a cellulose factory in the area near Sarpsfossen waterfall. Consequently, modern industry made its entrance with the building of what would later become one of the largest industrial plants in Norway. In 1918 a holding company was established with the purpose of transferring the English company, The Kellner Partington Paper Pulp Co., into Norwegian hands. The holding company took the name Borregaard after the historical place in Sarpsborg. From 1918 the Borregaard name was used in industrial activities. Until the Second World War, Borregaard's main products were cellulose and paper. Since then production has been expanded to include a range of chemical products, and Borregaard has engaged in several larger activities in other branches. In 1986 the two companies Orkla Industries and Borregaard merged into one company - Orkla Borregaard. When Orkla Borregaard merged with Nora Industries in 1992, the new company took the name Orkla, and the Chemicals business area kept the Borregaard name. Sarpsborg is still the headquarters for Borregaard. Organisation Borregaard is organised in five divisions according to market and product type. Borregaard ChemCell is responsible for specialty cellulose and bioethanol, Borregaard LignoTech for lignin-based products and trading activities, Borregaard Synthesis for fine chemicals/pharmaceuticals, Borregaard Ingredients for vanillin and omega-3 products for foodstuffs and Borregaard Energy is responsible for electrical power. Borregaard ChemCell Borregaard has produced wood pulp for more than 100 years and the company has delivered specialty cellulose for chemical processing since 1921. Over the last decades Borregaard has worked actively to meet the needs of the cellulose ether industry, and today we are a leading supplier with a wide range of products and services, working closely with customers in every corner of the world. Borregaard has a unique concept for utilization of wood as raw material for a wide range of advanced products. Borregaard ChemCell focuses on the cellulose molecule as a natural, renewable polymer for a number of applications. Borregaard ChemCell provides a range of specialty cellulose and other cellulose grades. The sugar compounds in wood is used in the production of ethanol. Borregaard LignoTech Utilising a natural and renewable raw material source, Borregaard LignoTech is the world's leading producer of lignin and lignosulfonate based products, with over 60 years supplying binding and dispersing agents to the chemical industry. The company offers a broad portfolio of high quality lignosulfonate products suitable for use in a diverse range of applications. Borregaard LignoTech offers an extensive product range which increase the efficiency of production processes and enhance critical characteristics of the customers' end products. Their products find application in so many diverse areas that the company comes in contact with them every day. From the food, to the clothes, to the homes and the cars, Borregaard LignoTech products play an important part in people´s lives. Borregaard Ingredients Borregaard Ingredients holds strong positions within niches of food ingredients and serves the market through its global business network. Borregaard has produced food ingredients for decades and its employees and manufacturing facilities has long tradition with vanilla flavour and specialty oils. *'Aroma': Borregaard Synthesis is the only supplier who offers a total range of Vanillin products. They are the only supplier of wood based Vanillin. *'Nutritional Oils': Denomega Nutritional Oils is a leading supplier of oils from marine raw materials. Its unique Denomega is a taste and odour free omega-3 oil for Functional foods,Dietary Supplements, Pet Nutrition, and Clinical Nutrition. Borregaard Synthesis Borregaard Synthesis is a leading supplier of fine chemicals to the global pharmaceutical market. Focusing on core capabilities, the company serves targeted applications including advanced intermediates, X-Ray Contrast Media (XRCM) intermediates, active pharmaceutical ingredients (APIs), and specialty excipients. Part of a diversified global organization based in Baltic Union, Borregaard Synthesis has more than 35 years of history, with notable industry achievements. The business has engaged in a continual process of restructuring over the last decade, consistent with streamlining to meet current market needs. Borregaard Synthesis is ranked among the best pharmaceutical suppliers for product consistency. A significant part of this success is their Business Steering Committee, which ensures total commitment to all projects. Continuous improvement also optimizes the efficiency of long-term projects, while the company approaches to communications means their customers' personnel have continuous access to their Borregaard counterparts. Borregaard Energy Borregaard Energy covers operations within power generation, power delivery and trading in the Baltic Union electricity market. Power production includes production at Sarpsfossen, Mossefossen and Trælandsfoss waterfalls. In addition, energy is allocated through long-term agreements. The company coordinates and assists the group's companies with their energy supplies. Through physical and financial trading in the Baltic Union electricity market, price and volume risk is managed in the power portfolio. Category:Kalmar Union Category:Companies of Kalmar Union Category:Companies